


Collar

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Ryoken has a gift for Spectre.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Collar

There was a lot of thought going into the design of the collar. It was made out f the stainless silver. It was laced with a single stripe of diamonds going all the way around and int he middle had a rare blue diamond that matched Spectre’ eyes.    
  
Picking it up Ryoken inspected it before putting it back under the machine so he could start fixing the lock on the back. Once the small sides where ready Ryoken pulled it out to blow away the last of the metal shavings. 

Setting it aside he started to work on getting the inside cloth ready. He didn’t want it scratching Spectre’s neck. Which meant  Cashmere was perfect. The rare and softest clothing martial in the world. 

He wasn’t the best sewing in the world but he managed to get it perfectly in the collar. Give or take a lot of tries. Pulling it back to look it over Ryoken hummed before picking up the lock checking to make sure it was going to fit. Once he was sure he worked on getting the lock onto the ends of the collar. 

Putting it back under the laser Ryoken zoomed to either side of the blue diamond and slowly leased R and then K in cursive. Once it was done Ryoken pulled it out feeling very proud of it. Placing it in a velvet box and grabbed a ribbon to tie it up. 

Smiling he cleaned up his workshop/lab before heading upstairs. Looking around the first floor for a second he heard a faint sound coming from upstairs. Heading upstairs he found Spectre watching a show while folding clothes by the bed. 

“Good show?” 

“Yes, It’s been getting interesting,” Folding another shirt Spectre paused when arms came around his waist. He laned back sighed happily and chuckled softly when lips kissed his neck. “You were working downstairs all day.” 

“I was making this,” Pulling the box out Ryoken slipped it into Spectre’s hand. When the blond took it he wrapped his arms around his waist again rocking them a little as he continued to kiss the back of his neck. “It’s finally done,”

“Is this…?” Pulling the ribbon off slowly Spectre lifted the lid eyes widened at the sight. He left out a breathless sound pulling it out as his thumbs running over the R & K on the collar. “...” 

“Do you like it?” There was beat wondering if maybe the collar wasn’t’ what his lover had in mind. “I can remake it,” 

“No!” Spectre looked back at him before looking back at it his face heating up as his heart swelled. “It’s perfect,” 

Smiling Ryoken reached over to take it. Moving back a little bit he put it around Spectre’s neck making sure it was comfortable before locking it. Running his finger over it across the warm skin before pulling Spectre close so the could share a small sweet kiss. 

The collar looked stunning. 

Still, nothing could ever compare to how perfect his Spectre was. 

  
  



End file.
